Remote Control
by Arcade Doll
Summary: Roxas accidentally crashes his remote control helicopter into Axel's Head... AxelxRoxas. AU
1. Chapter 1

"Don't you ever get sick of that thing?" Hayner asked Roxas. Roxas was steering his toy helicopter in yet another loop around the room. "It was fun at first, but come on. After a few months it does start to get old."

"You're just jealous because whenever you try to fly it, it crashes." Roxas said.

Hayner glared at him. "That's not it, I'm just sick of watching that stupid thing fly around and around in circles all day."

"It is annoying." Pence agreed.

"We figured you'd be tired of it by now. You've had it for months." Said Olette.

"What's so wrong with it just innocently flying circles around our heads?"

"The noise it makes is annoying." Said Hayner.

"And when you're flying it you stop paying attention to anything else and ignore us." Said Pence.

"And when you stop ignoring us occasionally you usually accidentally crash it into one of our heads." Said Olette.

"I've only done that few times!"

They all looked at him skeptically.

"Fine, if you're all that bothered by it, me and my helicopter will go elsewhere." Roxas stomped out of the room, his helicopter flying above his head.

Roxas walked down the sidewalk. "Those jerks, what's their problem? I don't need them, I have you helicopter." He paused. "Oh great, I'm going crazy. A toy helicopter as my only friend?" Roxas sighed. "I guess I am a little too obsessed."

He continued walking, his helicopter buzzing along in front of him. "What now?"

Roxas headed absentmindedly down the road. Only snapping into a more conscious state when he saw someone on a bench a little ways ahead of him. "He's cool looking."

Roxas started walking at a slower pace to get a better look at the redhead. He was so focused on watching him that he wasn't watching where his helicopter was going, and it flew right into the guy's head. The blades wound into his hair quite a bit before the helicopter gave up trying to fly away and just sat on his head making a strange humming noise.

The guy grabbed at his head in confusion. Roxas considered hiding the remote control behind his back and walking away like it wasn't his, but that would loose him his helicopter and those things weren't cheap.

"Are you okay? I'm sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going." Said Roxas.

The guy just looked bewildered, still unsure of what was stuck to his head. Roxas reached over and tried to untangle the helicopter from his hair, without much success. Roxas gave the redhead a look that said, "Please don't kill me." And showed him the remote control so he'd be less confused as to what was in his hair.

"Would you get this off of me?" He asked, giving the helicopter a yank.

"Careful! You'll break it." He grabbed the man's hand and pulled it away from his helicopter protectively. His hand was warm and surprisingly soft. Roxas liked the way it felt, he stood there holding the redhead's hand. He gave him a raised eyebrow. "What're you doing?"

"Oh, nothing." Roxas said, dropping the hand and blushing.

He went for the helicopter again. "Don't worry, I'll get it out. I do this all the time."

"Crash your little toy into people's heads?"

"Yeah. I mean no. I mean not that often." Roxas stuttered out.

The redhead laughed. Roxas blushed an even deeper shade. "When you blush it's really obvious, some people you can't even see it, but your cheeks go bright red, Kid." He said, looking amused.

"Don't call me kid." Roxas said, scowling.

"What should I call you then?"

"Roxas." He said, still trying to get the helicopter out of the other's hair.

"Axel." Said the redhead, holding out his hand for Roxas to shake.

Roxas shook his hand then blushed some more. "You let go this time." Said Axel with a smirk.

Roxas gave a hard tug and the helicopter finally dislodged from Axel's hair. Axel rubbed his head. "Free at last."

Roxas started to walk away. He didn't like feeling constantly uncomfortable around this guy. But Axel wouldn't have it. He stood up and followed after Roxas. "Where you going?" He asked.

"I don't know, back to the usual place where me and my friends hang out I guess. But first I think I'll drop my helicopter off at home." He had been feeling more and more anxious to get rid of it the whole day.

"I'll come with, I'm bored as hell."

"You're just inviting yourself along?" Asked Roxas, with a raised eyebrow.

"Yup."


	2. Chapter 2

Axel followed Roxas down the road to his house. Roxas looked down at the toy helicopter in his hand, it was strange to be holding it instead of flying it. He hadn't gone anywhere without it flying above him for months. Axel looked at it too. "Can I try?" He asked, making a grab for it.

Roxas looked at him suspiciously. "I guess so." He said, handing the remote to Axel.

Axel took it eagerly. "I'll show you how to work it." Roxas said, but Axel had already started it and was pushing buttons at random.

The helicopter shot into the air, then free fell back to the ground. Just before it hit Axel started the blades spinning and it shot up again. "You're going to break it, stop that!" Roxas tried to grab it back.

"I won't break it, don't worry." Said Axel, holding the helicopter out of Roxas' short reach.

Famous last words. The helicopter fell back down to the pavement and shattered into pieces. The propeller flew off into the bushes. The tail and a bit of the side went on to the road and were run over by a passing car. The batteries rolled into the gutter. And everything else was lying in a pathetic heap in front of Roxas.

Roxas looked down at his beloved helicopter with a look of terror on his face. "Maybe we can fix it?" Said Axel.

Roxas gave him a death glare and started to walk away. "Wait! I'll buy you a new one." Said Axel.

"It wouldn't be the same."

"It would be better because it's from me. It'll be awesomely fast and have flames on it or racing stripes if you like those better." Axel looked pleased with his idea for the new helicopter. "Maybe flames AND racing stripes."

A smile played at Roxas's lips. He was starting to like the idea. "So how much do those things cost anyway?" Axel asked. "Twenty bucks? Forty?"

Roxas's smile dropped. "Try two hundred."

Axel looked down at the bits of helicopter on the ground. "Um, maybe we can fix it?"

Roxas tried to walk away again. Axel followed again. "I'm too broke to buy another, but there has got to be something else I can do to make it up to you."

"I doubt it." Roxas walked as fast as he could without running trying to get away, but Axel was keeping up with him with no effort at all.

"I'm not letting you get away without paying you back somehow."

"I don't need anything. Just leave me alone."

Axel gave Roxas puppy dog eyes, which he somehow pulled off. He normally wasn't the type. "Can we be friends until you think of something?" He asked.

Roxas sighed. "Fine."

He and Axel went to the usual place where Roxas met his friends. They were all there. They looked shocked to see Axel, and even more shocked to see no helicopter. "You exchanged your helicopter for a cute boy, Roxas?" Olette asked.

"Yeah." Said Roxas, not listening to what she'd said. He sat down on the couch.

She giggled. Axel smirked. He sat down next to Roxas and draped his arm over his shoulder. "You think I'm cute?" Axel asked poking Roxas in the cheek. Roxas blushed and pushed Axel away. Olette giggled again. Roxas rolled his eyes at her. Pence and Hayner both looked uncomfortable. "Who's he?" They asked.

"Just Axel, he's stalking me or something because he broke my helicopter." Said Roxas.

"No fair, I wanted to break it." Pence said.

"I wanted to break it more." Said Olette.

"I wanted to break it most." Said Hayner.

"Why'd they all want to break it?" Axel asked Roxas.

"Because they think it's annoying." Said Roxas, looking miserable.

"If they thought that was annoying just think how annoyed they'll get with me around." Said Axel, with a grin.


	3. Chapter 3

It was late that night before Roxas could finally get Axel to leave him alone a while by agreeing to meet him the next day. Just as he was lying down to finally get some sleep the phone rang. "That better not be Axel." Roxas said into the phone.

"It's Hayner." Came from the phone.

"Oh, what's up?" Said Roxas through a yawn.

"We're all going to the beach tomorrow, early. Make sure Axel doesn't try to come." Hayner insisted.

"Okay."

"We're meeting at the usual place at six."

Roxas nodded then realized Hayner couldn't see through the phone so said "Okay." He hung up the phone, rolled over and fell asleep instantly.

It was still dark out when Roxas woke up, but he decided to start getting ready. By the time he was dressed and had packed the horizon was starting to glow and the clock said it was time to go. Just he reached for the door handle there was a knock. "I thought we were meeting at the usual place." Roxas said as he opened the door.

"Were we?" Axel was the one knocking.

Roxas tried to think of an excuse. Nothing came to mind. Axel didn't notice. "I got you a present." Axel said in a singsong voice that didn't suit him at all.

Axel pulled two remote control cars from behind his back. "One for you and one for me so we can race them." Said Axel handing Roxas one of the cars.

Roxas had a newer looking car model which was yellow with black stripes along the top. Axel's was a bulky looking old muscle car, black with flame vinyls. Roxas knew nothing about cars, but racing them did sound fun.

Axel grabbed Roxas by the hand and dragged him down to the road. He flicked his car on and put it down on the cement. Roxas did the same. Axel's car shot off with a screech. Roxas tried to make his follow. "No fair, yours is faster."

"No, mine just has better acceleration. Yours will go faster once it gets going." Axel said.

And it did, whenever they had a long race Roxas would always win, but whenever the track was short Axel would win. They gave up on racing. "Boring."

"Let's play chicken instead." Axel suggested.

"Chicken?" Roxas tilted his head to one side and looked confused.

"You know, Chicken, point the cars at each other, get them going as fast as possible, then whoever turns out of the way first before they crash looses.

"Oh, sure." They both took their cars to the middle of the road, pointed their paths to each other and they were off.

Neither car wavered. The cars crashed head-on into each other. Roxas' went flying over the top of Axel's and did a few flips before landing upside-down. Axel's skidded and started rolling, not stopping until it hit Roxas in the foot.

"I guess there's nothing to stop you from crashing if you're not in the car." Axel said with a sigh. "I would've won if that was the case."

"No way, I would've won."

"You wish."

"Let's play Human Chicken then," Roxas said.

Now it was Axel's turn to look confused. "Human Chicken?"

"Instead of using cars let's just run as fast as we can at each other and whoever gets out of the way looses."

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard." Axel said.

Roxas made a clucking chicken noise at him. "Axel scared."

"No way, we'll play your stupid Human Chicken game and I'll win!"

Axel backed away from Roxas until he had enough room for a running start. "GO." He yelled and they both took off running.

Each sure the other would turn first ran as fast as they could go. They crashed into each other with a thump. They both went flying backwards. Roxas tried to stand up but just fell right back over landing on top of Axel. "That was a stupid idea." They both agreed.


End file.
